Mother Nature
by breathlessnightxx
Summary: “I feel fat, I feel like I want to throw up to the point where I can’t sleep, and I feel like I want to burn the world. There, does that make you happy? Are you satisfied?” Katrick, One-Shot
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** another 10TIHAY one-shot :D I am just on a roll here! Enjoy! And please read the A/N at the end!

**Disclaimer:** _10 Things I Hate About You_ belongs to _ABC Family: a new kind of family_.

**Summary:** "Yes, it's my time of month," she said crossly. I took a small step back, too small to even notice. Well this was awkward. "I feel fat, I feel like I want to throw up to the point where I can't sleep, and I feel like I want to burn the world. There, does that make you happy? Are you satisfied?"

**Category:** TV Shows—10 Things I Hate About You

**Genre/s:** Romance/Humor

**Story Type:** Normal

**Character Type:** Slight OOC

**POV: **Patrick

**Rating:** T for sensuality, suggestive comments, and crude language.

**Pairing:** Katrick

* * *

**Mother Nature**

_I hate it when a guy doesn't understand_

_Why a certain time of month I don't wanna hold his hand_

_I hate it when they go out, and we stay in_

_And they come home smelling like their ex-girlfriends_

—_The Best Damn Thing, Avril Lavigne_

**One-Shot**

"The love we give away is the only love we keep."

—Elbert Hubbard

* * *

As I rounded the corner, I saw, and heard, her slam her locker shut.

I felt an unusual smile start to form on my face as she turned around, her eyes glaring at anyone who dared look her way, the bags underneath them showing she got little to no sleep last night.

_She was in a bad mood today._ That meant it was time to come out and play.

"Looking for me?" I asked, stepping right in front of her path, my smile turning into a smirk.

Her nostrils flared out, her eyes trying to burn holes through me, and she seemed to make an annoyed sound before dodging me and walking right past me.

Well this was new.

I easily caught up with her and started with the twenty questions.

"So does this mean you're over your obsession with me?" I asked. I knew there was an obsession. I felt the same about her. But it was too fun to not call her out on it.

"I never had an obsession on you jackass."

My eyebrows scrunched together in confusion and I finally took one quick extra step to place myself in front of her.

"Is it that time of month?" I asked playfully, no intention of showing her that I actually cared about what was wrong.

She shut her eyes and I could see her lips moving as if she was counting down from ten. When she opened them, she seemed to be a bit more in control.

"Please move before I bash your skull into this wall," she said with polite sarcasm.

"Ah, so it _is_ your time of month," I said.

"Yes, it's my time of month," she said crossly. I took a small step back, too small to even notice. Well this was awkward. "I feel fat, I feel like I want to throw up to the point where I can't sleep, and I feel like I want to burn the world. There, does that make you happy? Are you satisfied?"

"Whoa, Kat, I didn't mean—"

"No, of course you didn't mean it. You know what, if you're so interested in me having my period, why don't I just give you some tampons to use!" she yelled.

I was started to feel the heat gather at the back of my neck. She was really making a scene for once and everyone within a ten mile radius had probably stopped to stare.

She reached into her bag and shoved something in my hands before stalking off to her next class.

I looked down and nearly shrieked at the two, green wrappers in my hands.

She really gave them to me.

Let me tell you, no guy ever wants to be in this situation.

But then right when I was about to throw them behind me or give them to some girl with an obnoxious comment, I smelled it. Or rather her.

I wasn't sure whether Kat wore perfume or not, but whatever it was she always smelled amazing—like flowers after a rain shower. And lucky for me, her tampon wrappers smelled like her. I sniffed curiously and a smile graced my lips.

That is, until I realized that everyone was still staring at me and had now just witnessed me sniffing a tampon.

_Well_.

I glared at all of them until they finally got the hint and turned around doing whatever they had been doing before, and I walked away like the luckiest man alive.

_I was so sick._

**Three Months Later**

She giggled as I kissed the tip of her nose, my hands lightly tracing circles on her hips, my knee between her legs.

"Patrick, your mom is right downstairs!" she whisper-giggled.

But she and I both knew my mom didn't really care. Within the first thirty seconds of meeting my mom, the two were instant best friends. As Kat called her, my mom was the 'sweetest' and 'most loving and caring' mother. I felt the same way about my mom, but I was genuinely pleased that my girlfriend and mom got along on such good terms.

"All the more reason for you to stay quiet," I whispered back.

I couldn't remember a time when I had ever smiled as much as I did since I met Kat. She just made me feel…real. Alive. _Loved_.

We kissed a while longer, each kiss soft and sweet, but soon after they became more urgent, a fire burning with each lingering touch.

Her faint moans began to fill the room and all reason flew out the window, our minds no longer occupied by the thought that my mother could easily walk in on us at any moment.

My kisses trailed down her neck between the crevice of her breasts, and I eagerly pulled her shirt up and over her head, leaving her clad in her bra and jeans.

She flipped us over so she was on top and I grinned at her aggressiveness.

_And so the cat comes out to play._

We fought for dominance for a while longer before I couldn't stand it anymore. I wanted to feel her against me, no barriers in between. _Now_.

I unhooked her bra and pulled it off along with her jeans and panties. This time, there was no foreplay, there was no wait. We both knew what we wanted and we weren't taking no for an answer.

It took me a full minute to stop showering her with kisses once her and I were both fully naked.

"You're so beautiful," I murmered into her skin.

I pecked her softly on the lips and I could feel her lips curve into a grin.

Her hand reached into my nightstand to pull out a condom—she was on the pill, but we wanted to be extra careful just in case, especially because her dad is an OB—when her hand froze.

I looked at her with mixed confusion and worry.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

Her eyebrows creased together as she seemed to search for the words with her mouth open, only no sound coming out.

Finally, she pulled something out.

Two green wrappers.

I felt the blood leave my face before coming back with double the amount to color my cheeks an alarming shade of red. And let me tell you, Patrick Verona almost _never_ blushes.

"Are these…mine?" she asked confused.

I somehow managed a faint nod. We stared at each other.

Finally, she burst out into laughter, her loud guffaws filling my room with sweet music like chimes.

"You kept them this entire time?" she exclaimed in amusement.

I pouted. "They smell like you," I muttered.

I think she sat there laughing at me for a full five minutes before wiping her tears away and smiling at me.

"You're so cute," she said, her head tilting to the side a bit.

"You know, it's not nice to laugh," I said in fake irritation.

"Sorry, couldn't resist."

The sexual frustration was back, our minds catching up with our bodies and the fact that we were now laying across one another completely naked and two tampons in my girlfriend's hand.

"Don't you forget I'm not the only one with an obsession."

She rolled her eyes.

"Obsessions with tampons are a whole new level of insanity."

But she loved me for it.

* * *

**A/N:** The end :D soooo??? How was??? Btw, I'm starting a 10TIHAY story called _1-800-Girlfriend Finder_. I'm so surprised with myself that I came up with an original idea, so im super excited! I'm almost done with chapter one and it should be up today or tomorrow. For now, you'll have to make do with this and my other one-shot _Falling_ and its sequel _Happiness_.


	2. 1 800 Girlfriend Finder Posted!

**A/N:** Chapter one of _1-800-Girlfriend Finder_ is up, but be cautioned: it's **rated M**, and for very good reasons. So proceed with caution.

Also, thanks soo much for the reviews you guys have been leaving! Seriously, you're amazing! :)

For now, _1-800-GF_ is my top priority, but I can't promise updating constantly. Maybe once or twice a week, sometimes it may go for a two-week period without an update. It really depends on how my schooling schedule plays out when it starts (early September) bcuzz 9th grade is always super busy…I'll keep you guys posted :D


End file.
